Without Words
by Loor101
Summary: Sonic always had a witty comeback, But he's found himself without words to speak. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with another Fanfiction!!! I am currently typing this at 3:00 in the morning… Lets see how this one will do ;) Read and review if you want to see more! ;) Loor

Without Words

Chapter 1:

Eggman huffed in despair as the final blow was struck by a golden blur to what he thought, was his ultimate robot. Bits of metal and smoke was blown everywhere in one instant across the entire chamber. His plan foiled once again, his sweat and blood that went into that robot completely gone and all because of one thing. The hedgehog named Sonic.

Although this has happened so many times before, he couldn't believe that things were not going as planned. His quest for a special gem that is said to grant a wish was discovered by Sonic, and he was so close to getting that gem. Infact, the Solvolo Stone was right there. It was sitting on the ancient pedastool and probably has not moved for thousands of years. He thought he was going to get it when he knocked Sonic almost completley out with his special robot. But little did he know that Sonic had all 7 Chaos Emeralds with him, and he transformed into Supersonic to finish the job.

The smoke began to clear; in it the ever-glowing Supersonic was floating there.

He slowly drifted down to Eggman's level. Eggman couldn't help but snort in disgust at the snide look on that hedgehog's face. "He must be _so_ proud of himself." He thought angrily. Eggman was definitely angry, and was definitely not in to mood to hear a witty comeback from the hedgehog.

Sonic was indeed proud of himself, it usually didn't take him long to think of a good comeback to tick Eggman off. "Well…" he started. He opened his mouth again to finish his sentence but The sound of his voice sent Eggman to his breaking point.

"Stop!!" Eggman shouted, Cutting him off. "I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear your sass! You always gotta have the last word don't you hedgehog? I wish you would just be quiet!!!!"

As that last word echoed thoughout the virtually empty chamber, something started to happen to the Stone of Solvolo. The dull silver stone began to sparkle and become transparent like a diamond. It started to glow intensely.

Sonic looked over to the stone and before he could even process what was going on, he felt a warm tickle in his throat, the warmness started to get hotter, and hotter until it became painful, He gasped and held his throat as if there was someone choking him. He started to groan and writhe still clutching his throat. _"Whats happening?" _he thought while the pain in his throat became more and more intense.

Eggman watched in surprise as Sonic fell to the ground, releasing the seven emeralds and changed back to his normal blue form. He was just as confused to what was happening as Sonic was. He spotted a part of Sonic's throat glowing the same color as the stone.

Sonic wasn't sure how much longer he could take this awful burning sensation in his throat, He finally opened his mouth to scream in pain, "Ahhhh!"

It literally came out of him, he could hear his scream come out of his mouth but he could also feel his voice go with it in a long glowing trail. The trail of his scream slowly faded across the chamber, back to the stone, absorbing the light trail that came from Sonic, it flickered back to the orignal dull color on the pedastool.

Sonic was supporting himself with one hand and holding his throat with another, he gave a weak sigh of relief that the pain was gone and slowly got up.

Suddenly remembering Eggman was there, he turned to him and opened his mouth to say "Well, that was weird."

But instead of hearing the sound of his smooth voice, there was nothing. His mouth moved to the words but nothing came out. Flying two hands over his mouth, he realized he couldn't speak.

It was then Eggman realized the power of the Solvolo Stone. A small smile cracked upon his face; Eggman had gotten his wish.

* * *

Remember to review, cause it was fun to do ;P lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! It is 3:00 in the afternoon this time, so I got all afternoon to write this chapter ;) Let's see what it comes out to be shall we? ^^

Without words

Chapter 2:

Sonic could not believe it; he almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. He opened his mouth again in attempts to say something, anything that would prove himself wrong. But it was no use, no matter what he tried to say all that came from his mouth was complete silence. Hearing a small snicker from behind him, he turned around to face Eggman, when he did, he paused. The evil doctor looked like he was trying so hard to contain his laughter. When Sonic made eye contact with him, the doctor lost it. Dr. Eggman burst out into a fit of laughter at the blue hedgehog's predicament. Sonic, knowing he was laughing at him, gave Eggman a nasty glare.

"I'm sorry" the doctor sneered unsympathetically, "But it's just funny. I was not expecting this battle to turn out with you becoming a mute." He went into another fit of laughter before continuing, "I mean, all I wanted was a wish to rule the world and I ended up… with you…..becoming…silent…oh no." Sonic stifled a silent chuckle on his side this time, _"Way it go Egghead. You wasted your wish to rule the world." _He thought, although he deeply wished he could say it.

"Well no matter." The doctor implied brushing off his coat. "I may have made a minor miscalculation on my part, but that is something that can be fixed by me preventing it from happening again!"

Before Sonic could react, the doctor took out a small explosive from his belt and threw it at one of the pillars that stood tall in the chamber.

"Say goodbye Sonic! Oh wait! You can't!" Eggman said laughing evilly while the chamber was beginning to rock and crumble. He quickly hopped into his hovercraft and disappeared, flying to the nearest opening, his evil laughs still being heard throughout the place, even with all the noise from the chamber walls about to give way.

Sonic didn't have much time to react, but he didn't need that much time, he was the fastest thing alive. He turned around, and sped off just as a giant piece of the chamber ceiling fell where he was standing a second ago; jumping from broken pieces to broken pieces he swiftly made his way around any obstacle and made sure not to run into anything. Briefly looking up, he saw a quick glimpse of sunlight. That was his exit; he had to go up in order not to get crushed by the ever-falling chamber of doom.

Jumping off of falling Rocks, and spindashing his way through some of them, he quickly made his way up, up, and up. After what seemed like forever of dodging rocks and jumping to the next height, he took one last jump before finally making it out into the welcoming outside world above. He landed on soft ground, very soon after he landed, the entire section of a cliff where the underground cliff chamber once was broke off from the rest of the Earth, and fell deep down into what seemed like a bottomless pit of a gorge just a few feet where Sonic landed. Sonic's eyes widened while watching the last of the cliff fall. Realizing that he didn't have enough time to get the Solovo Stone from that deathtrap of a chamber, and after seeing it go down into the endless gorge, he then knew there was no going back to retrieve it. There was nothing he could do.

But he wasn't that quick to give up, maybe Tails can help him find someway to get his voice back.

"_Oh no, Tails." _He thought. _"How am I going to be able to tell him the situation if I can't even talk?" _He also admitted to himself that he did not really want to see any of his friends right now, not when he's like this. They always looked up to him as being a hero who never really screwed up on things and always made things right. No, he was the too proud type to seek help for a problem like this unless it's a dire emergency.

"_Looks like I will have to look for a solution myself, but where to start?" _he thought.

Town, the town nearby would probably be a good place. So he began his short journey to the nearest town.

Arriving in a matter of minutes, he walked around the bustling streets of the quaint little town, food vendors selling hotdogs, children playing in a nearby park, and local restaurants with outside umbrella tables, it was actually quite nice. But Sonic didn't have time to enjoy the scenery, he was on a mission. "_Probably the best place to start is the library." _ He concluded. He walked about five blocks and still couldn't find a map or library anywhere. He was now faced with a dilemma, he needed to find a Library in order to do some research, but in order to find it, he would have to ask for directions, which he couldn't. He finally decided to give it a shot instead of wandering aimlessly around an unfamiliar town. He spotted a middle-aged man sitting at a bus stop, waiting for the next bus to arrive, he must know the layout of this place.

Sonic tapped the man on the shoulder getting his attention. Sonic made gestures like "I don't know" and put his hands together, opening and closing them like a book.

The man stared for a second, "You don't know a book?" he asked confused.

Sonic shook his head, trying to think of a new gesture. He pointed around town and again made the "I don't know" and book gestures.

The man was still confused. "You don't know where your book is?" he asked again.

Sonic literally face palmed this time and shook his head no. when he was about to try again, the bus arrived.

"Sorry fella, my bus is here. I hope you find your book!" he said getting up to board the bus.

The bus left Sonic behind in a cloud of smoke. Distraught, he sat down on the bench and sighed. _"This is going to be harder than I thought." _

_

* * *

  
_

Like always, Read and review plz ^^


	3. Chapter 3

This story is now on my Deviantart account.

Be sure to comment there too if you don't feel like making a review here : )

loor101 . deviantart . com

* * *

Without Words

Chapter 3.

"Welcome to Meryl's can I take your order?" A muffled voice said from the small box on the side of the restaurant to a red car. "Yeah I'll have a- _*WHOSSSHOOOM*_

"Sorry sir, could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you over the sonic boom…"

Sonic smirked at himself as he sped past the many buildings in the town. He may have lost his voice, but he was thankful he did not lose his speed too, now more than ever he understood the saying "Actions speak louder than words."

He stopped at a nearby park to get a better look at some things; he already made his way around the outer limits of the town and was now in the center of downtown. He noticed a fountain in the center and what appeared to be a courthouse. _"Hmm." _He thought, "_Maybe I should try there, there is bound to be someone in there that knows where there's a library." _

As he made his way up the stone steps, an all too familiar, squealing voice called his name from behind him.

"Sonic!!"

"_Oh no." _Was his only thought as he turned around and felt his eyes widen as they saw what confirmed the voice.

It was Amy, she was running as fast as she could towards Sonic and was already pretty close to giving him her customary tackle to the ground.

Reacting fast, He jumped up right as Amy leaped forward, leaving her hugging the air and tripping to the ground. He landed on an unreachable ledge of the courthouse near the columns.

Amy was quick to react and show her surprise.

"Hey!" She shouted up at Sonic while she got herself up.

"Get down from there, Sonic!"

Sonic hesitantly smiled back and shook his head no.

"Sonic! You better come down here! How dare you jump away when I was only happy to see you!" Amy shouted with a little hint of anger in her voice.

Sonic, still not answering, gently shook his head no again.

"Fine!" Amy shouted, now angry. "If you won't come down, I'll make you come down!"

She got out her famous hammer and started hammering the stone column Sonic was perched on. The columns at first vibrated, then shook, and finally cracked.

"_Amy!" _Sonic tried to shout warning her of the danger. But it was once again no use, Sonic only shouted a piece of silence.

The stone column he was on cracked again, If Amy kept this up, the building would collapse.

Not wanting to endanger the people that were inside, nor get Amy in some huge trouble, He gave in to his will and hopped off the Column next to Amy.

When Amy saw this, she was quite pleased that she actually got him to come down, despite his stubbornness. She stopped her ruthless hammering and gave Sonic a big hug.

"Oh Sonic! I knew you'd come down!" She said nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Hey! What's going on here! What's with the hammering on city property?" A deep voice said from behind them.

They looked up to see a police officer running towards them. Amy gasped as she realized that she just committed a crime. She looked up at Sonic, expecting him to cover for her and say something, but instead he looked troubled.

"Sonic, say something for me, you know I didn't mean to." She whispered, hoping his reputation of saving the world multiple times would get her off the hook,

Sonic looked at her briefly before looking back at the charging officer, and lowered his head.

He suddenly picked up Amy bridal style, and jumped out of the way of the officer, just before he could catch them.

He then picked up speed and dashed his way out with Amy, not stopping, not looking back, and knowing the officer must've called the reinforcements by now. He made his way towards the highway, leading out of the town.

After a few minutes of running out of the town on the highway, he then turned into a corn field and stopped near the scarecrow so he would not get lost in that maze.

He put Amy down and braced himself to hear her yelling at him for what he just did.

And that is exactly what she did:

"Sonic! Are you crazy! You just got us into some big trouble!"

"_I'm not the one who was hammering a federal building" _He thought crossing his arms and turning his back to her stubbornly.

Amy stomped her way in front of him to make sure he could see her face.

"Sonic! All you had to do was say who you were and I probably would have not gotten into as much trouble as we are in now!" She huffed before continuing "Why didn't you say something!?" She demanded of him.

Sonic looked away. He deeply wished he could've said something. But now he's faced with a bigger dilemma than just looking for the library. "_Why, of all times, did this have to happen now?" _He thought with dread.

"Sonic! Answer me!" Amy demanded once more, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"_Amy…." _He subconsciously opened his mouth tying to speak but stopped when he realized once again he couldn't.

He looked away again, hoping Amy didn't see that.

But Amy did see him open and move his mouth to her name, but she could not hear her name being said from him. She blinked and rubbed a finger in her ears thinking she couldn't hear him or something.

When Sonic met her eyes again to see her confused look, he frowned and hesitantly patted a hand to his throat.

Amy did not understand the gesture at first, but it soon clicked.

"_No, it couldn't be…Did he lose his voice completely?" _She thought. She wasn't entirely sure, but she wanted to test her theory.

"Sonic?" She asked fearfully. "Sonic, can you talk at all?"

Sonic sadly looked to the ground, feeling his throat, knowing something he needed was missing from it; He finally looked up at her, and shook his head no.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This story is also found on my crappy Deviantart account: loor101 . deviantart . com

you can find links there for references/pictures of those birds.

* * *

Without Words:

Chapter 4

Amy shook her head in denial, _"No."_ she thought _"There is no way he could have lost his voice completely to the point of not making any sound at all…"_

"Sonic," she began. "Sonic are you sick?" she asked hoping that would answer her uncertainties.

Sonic shook his head no.

"Well, if you're not sick, how come you can't make any sound at all? What happened?"

Sonic looked up at her again and touched hand to his throat again reminding her that he can't talk to explain what had happened.

"Oh, Right." Amy said slightly embarrassed she asked that when she knew he couldn't talk.

"Hmm. Well there must be some way you can show me…."

She paused for a second, thinking of any solutions.

"I know! Why don't you write it down for me?"

Sonic thought for a moment and then nodded, that seemed like a good idea. He then looked around the vast cornfield and frowned when he saw there was nothing he could write with or on.

Amy noticed this too, so she walked over to Sonic and held his hand tight, "I'm sure Tails has some paper at his place. Come on Sonic, let's go." Sonic smiled and picked her up again as they began their journey to Tails workshop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was having a celebration party with his robots at his ever-moving headquarters in the sky. There were robots dancing everywhere and drinks all around,

The doctor already seemed to have too much champagne.

"At last!" *hic* " I finally don't ever have to hear that stupid hedgehog's voice again! And it's all thanks to me!" *hic* he boasted, spilling his drink everywhere with his hand gestures.

"Doctor, don't you think you've had a little too much now?" a concerned bartender robot said from behind the counter.

"Now why would I have too much?" *hic* "I got rid of the hedgehog's voice! That's something worth getting drunk over…." He said as he took another slurp.

"But Dr. Eggman, sir. Didn't you originally want to wish for your taking over the world?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Dr. Eggman screamed so loud that the record player stopped and the other dancing robots stopped and stared.

"Lemme tell you something mister…." *hic* "I… WILL get that wish, and I'll do it with your help as well."

"My help sir?' the robot questioned monotonously.

"Yes. You go and see if there is any other object in this world that will grant me wishes."

"But sir, I'm just the bartender."

"DON'T question me." *hic* "Now go!"

"Yes sir" the robot chimed before running off.

Dr Eggman then noticed the stares from the other robots,

"What are you all gawking at! Get back to work!"

A simultaneous "d'awww" could be heard from them before they rolled around to start cleaning up.

Eggman held his glass up to the light and looked upon his own reflection.

"Just you wait and see hedgehog, I'm going to make sure you will be silent for the rest of your life." He said as a smile crept up on his face.

* * *

Sonic was having second thoughts. He and Amy arrived at the workshop within a matter of minutes, but now he kind of wished he took a wrong turn or something, he did not want to face Tails and attempt to explain what happened to him. But here they were at the doorstep, and he couldn't just take off now, no matter how much he was dying to.

"Come on Sonic, let's see what we can do here." Amy said pulling his hand, breaking him away from his thoughts. Amy rang the outside doorbell of the workshop, "Tails! It's me Amy! Open up! I have Sonic with me."

Not a millisecond later did the door open, Both Sonic and Amy were expecting to see the studious two-tailed fox at the door greeting them but Sonic's breath stopped short and his eyes widened greatly to see a familiar red echidna at the door.

"_Knuckles!?" _ his mind screamed, "_What the hell is he doing here!?" _Now more than ever did he want to take off running, knowing Knuckles, he probably would not let Sonic live it down that he couldn't say anything back to him. Since he and Knuckles did always have word fights, Knuckles would surely win every time now, especially now that Sonic cannot call him a Knucklehead back.

"Oh hey Knuckles." Amy greeted cheerfully as if he lived at that workshop.

Sonic was on the very verge of making the rash decision of dashing out of there, but Amy pulled him inside before he got the chance. Soon after, Knuckles closed the door, leaving Sonic no chance now to randomly run off.

"Yo. Amy, Sonic." He said casually barely making eye contact with him.

Sonic wanted to ask why Knuckles was there but since he couldn't say anything, he waited until Amy got her chance to ask him.

"So what brings you here Knuckles? is there something wrong with the Master Emerald?" Amy asked, for she was probably wondering the same thing Sonic was.

"Actually" Knuckles started "ther-"

"Hey everyone." Tails called coming down the workshop stairs unknowingly interrupting Knuckles' sentence.

"Sorry I couldn't get to the door, I was working on some things for Knuckles and was right in the middle when you guys came, so I asked him to get it."

"That's okay Tails." Amy said

"Knuckles was about to explain why he was here." She looked over at Knuckles so he could finish his response.

"Hm? Oh yeah, well The Master Emerald emitted a lot of strange energy earlier this morning, it was so strong it woke me up. When I looked to see what it was, I saw an odd looking colorful bird sitting on top of the emerald. It was not like any bird I have ever seen before. When I tried to approach it, it flew off towards the sun and disappeared. It was very weird."

"That is weird." Amy said not really knowing what to think of it.

"So I came to Tails to try to see if I could use his computer to try to find out what kind of bird it was. I don't know why, but something is telling me that that bird was trying to tell me something… something important."

"The computer is conducting a search now." Tails added. "It takes a little while for it to look through all the information so while we are waiting, you can tell us what happened with Dr. Eggman, I know you were going to try to stop another one of his plans Sonic, how did that go?" Tails asked.

Sonic didn't answer and appeared to be uneasy at first, but after a second of trying to decide how to go about this. He just smiled and gave a thumbs up gesture to Tails as if saying, "It was all good."

"Well that's good." Tails said to the thumbs up, not even giving any thought to the wordless answer. Sonic was usually pretty nonchalant about things, so Tails assumed it was just him being Sonic.

Amy however noticed that Sonic was lying to the fox and echidna. She looked to Sonic questioningly but Sonic gave a small shake of the head no telling her that she shouldn't say anything for now.

Just then a loud *bing* could be heard from up the stairs.

"Ah, looks like the computer is done searching, let's take a look at what we got." Tails commented to the sound as he made his way up the stairs with Knuckles, Amy and Sonic following right behind.

"From what Knuckles described the bird as, it appears there is only one result." Tails said while pressing buttons and looking at the screen.

"The Aria firebird." He said enlarging an image of it.

"Is this what the bird looked like Knuckles?" Tails asked the echidna.

The image was an artist painting of a magnificent l bird. It was brightly colored like a Painted Bunting, but it had the body structure of a Peacock with a red crest on the top of its head and the tail feathers of a Lyrebird; on its chest, it appeared to have what looked like a foreign symbol.

Knuckles' eyes widened at the image, "Yes!" he shouted. "That's exactly what it looked like..hmm but that's a painting. Is there any real images of it?" Knuckles wondered.

"I'm afraid not Knuckles. It says here that The Aria Firebird is a mythical creature."

Tails began to read out loud what the information said on the screen.

"_The Aria Firebird is a mythical bird first told of by an unknown ancient civilization. According to the discovered writings, the Aria Firebird supposedly gave the gift of speech and song to the more advanced species after the evolutionary breakthrough of the Mobians._

_ It was believed this was the reason that Mobians can talk and their primal ancestors could not communicate through speech. It was also believed that the Aria's egg could grant a single wish. _

_However, it is said that if one with an evil heart were to make a wish on its egg, it will provoke chaos and awaken an evil creature that will wreak havoc and cause the entire world to fall silent for a thousand years…."_

_

* * *

_A/N2: Dun dun Dun! Will Sonic be able to stop these turns of events??? Will he ever get his voice back?!?! Review! and it shall continue ^^_  
_


End file.
